


A Night off in Lestallum

by Brandschlag



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cruising, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Noctis learns something about himself, Oral Sex, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Smut, Top Noctis Lucis Caelum, Versatile Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brandschlag/pseuds/Brandschlag
Summary: You, a hunter on his night off, stumble into having some fun in Lestallum.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum / Male Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Original Male Character(s), Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	A Night off in Lestallum

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've written in ever. 
> 
> Feedback would be much appreciated.

It's been more than a month since you had some time off. 

You've been on the road, hunting with your party. Tonight is the first night of your down time, and Astrals be damned, you are horny. No fuck that. Beyond horny. Thinking is hard when all your brain is interested in is getting damned well off. 

Speaking of, Lestallum is always lively, but more so when the dark sets in; it’s always a bit surprising how fast it gets dark when in the city, and how quick a few hours are gone by.

You just left your favorite bar where you usually find someone to hook up with. 

Tonight you were not lucky. 

Usually your smile, and that body you are working your ass off for are enough but tonight it ain't. Sure, you there were plenty guys and some girls interested in you, but you are a picky eater. 

That leaves you with a frustrating problem: it's almost impossible to think of anything but getting into a dark alley somewhere, pulling out your cock and having a quick, mean wank. 

And after walking a few more streets, passing just a handful of happy drunk people, you feel bold enough to not care any longer. The next street, an alley more like you turn right. 

You stop, standing on your toes to look forth and back. It seems empty, except for a few large dumpsters. You don't really think when you walk over, getting in between the tallest two. 

Yeah, you decide, nobody should be able to see you here.

You lean against the wall, your hand fisting for that semi hard-on you've been nursing since ... gosh, probably days. 

You moan a little when you grip your cock, squeezing the tip as you free it. All that precum is making your foreskin a slick and sloppy mess, and you feel your legs buckle slightly at how amazing it feels when you repeat the motion.

Gods know, you won't last long, pent up as you are, but just as well... it's exactly what you need now, a mean old wank. Nothing spectacular. Just a quicky. Just... getting off before you one day wake up from rutting the mattress in your sleep. 

Craning your neck a little, you begin, and while your right hand starts with a slow rhythm of pumping and pulling, your left hand grabs your balls, squeezing lightly before dipping lower to press against your perineum. 

Next time you are home, you think, you'll search for that dildo you purchased some time ago. 

The city's sounds at night are vastly different from the day time, more ... alive somehow. You can hear the chatter of people through the distance, coming, passing, and going away, and from afar you can hear the hordes of beasts do their nightly stuff. It’s..... serene, yeah.

You can hear hardsoled footgear shuffling over the asphalt of the streets nearby, and your breath quickens slightly. 

The chance of being caught... wow. It's an impossible turn on you didn't know of. 

Then a door opens, and closes shut and you notice how damned close you've gotten to blowing your load without realising it.

You.. reluctantly at best, slow down working your cock. You are so worked up you don't want this to end. Bordering the edge of cumming... It's the best. You remember times where you’ve gone for hours wanking on the edge. Those horny teenager days sure were fun.

Your fingertips are wet from the sloppy mess under your foreskin and you don't hesitate a moment to bring them to your mouth. You taste yourself. 

The moan that leaves your throat feels fucking loud in the relative quiet of the night, and it's down right filthy of you to get this turned on from getting off outside, but fuck... your mind doesn't seem to comprehend anything but your horniness anymore.

After a few seconds, feeling the hammering in your chest slow down to a hearty pump, you begin working your cock again in a rhythm that makes more than a few filthy sounds. 

That's when you hear the yip of a dog and then footsteps again. 

This time you are keenly aware of the throbbing in your cock, like someone’s pulling at your cock from below your balls... you can feel the edge, can feel the pressure in your pelvic floor muscles. It’s so damned good. Just a bit more... just...

The footsteps are coming closer. You just know whoever it is must be in the same alley you are wanking in. With each step your movement becomes more erratic and you just know you should fucking stop wanking, tuck your leaking cock away, huddle down and continue when they are gone. 

But you can't. 

No matter how much you think you ought to stop, your hand keeps moving, as in a hysteric frenzy of lust. You are nothing but a beast right now. A beast in a rut.

Then you hear the crunching of dirt on the street and you see the shadow on the floor. 

A moan escapes your clenched jaw, and your heart is beating such a mad tune that you feel like it's gonna jump out of your chest any moment now! 

You are about to cum, and cum hard at that!

Into view steps a twink, a gods be damned twink, hot like sin and he's looking at you through the dark with his steely blue eyes, from your eyes to the shirt you are biting down on, to your chest, to your now prominent, flexed abs, and finally to your hard, swollen, leaking cock.

You take one last breath. Your lungs feel like they are about to burst and then your breathing ceases as you cum, and you can't keep your eyes off of him as your jizz splatters to the ground before him in thick, generous spurts. His eyes are locked on your junk, watching how you nearly hit his shoes. 

You see dots flying through your vision as you come down from the high, and you begin to breathe again, feeling lightheaded. A bit of panic, a bit of post-orgasmic bliss, and a whole lot of quick thinking besets you as you notice that he keeps staring.

Your first reaction is... to be bold, because never, ever have you gotten anywhere without telling how the fuck things were! Sure... sometimes you mouth off at the wrong guy. But everybody takes a beating sometimes. Can’t run from all of them. 

How’s that saying go? Right. No risk, no fun!

"Like what you see?" you ask, already prepared to leg it if he doesn't. 

It's not your proudest moment, but you've never been too shy about asking for it since working out that you like cock.

He keeps staring at your cock as though it was something very hypnotic, the way a bit of cum is threading down, the way it twitches when you flex your pelvic floor muscles and the way the foreskin peels back a bit as you grip it. Your heart is racing again as you wring the remaining cum out of your deflating cock, bringing your messy fingers up to clean them with your tongue. 

You never take your eyes off him. You see him swallow. 

"Wanna have a taste?" you ask, and smirk when his eyes jump up to yours. 

Both yours and his pupils were dilated as was owed to the dark, but now it looked like pure lust too. There's a slight crimson shine to his, but you ignore that, thinking it the light from one of the neon signs above.

He opens his mouth, looking mighty awkward when no word comes out. Finally he shakes his head, taking one big, unsteady step forward towards you. 

"No," he said, and oh boy, his voice makes you feel goosebumps. Hot like sin and voice like real damn chocolate, drawling and lazy. "But I can imagine better uses for your mouth than talking."

You raise both eyebrows at him. That was damn hot and smooth. He looks serious enough, if a little... probably surprised by himself. A virgin perhaps. Not that you care. Right now you are all for more fun. 

"Oh yeah?" you ask, forcing yourself to breath, and oh boy he fucking smells good too. Not of perfume or anything, but... a natural good smell. 

"Yeah," he agrees, voice trembling as he goes quiet. 

He's standing right in front of you, and his eyes are burning now. Real heat. He doesn't ask, or say anything when his hand moves to touch your chest. His fingertips ghost over your hard nipple. It's a motion you know pretty darn well, since you touch yourself like this all the time when you get off. He scratches your chest lightly before trailing ghostly touches down. He grips your cock and you give a moaned gasp of surprise at the feeling of warm, calloused hands squeezing your dick. 

Damn. It takes no more than a second for you to realise that you are still desperate for _more_. 

Even more so since you've never had anyone this hot touch you before. 

Most guys who are up for some steamy hanky panky are just your average hunters. Manly men. The type who will insist they are straight, and just horny, but turn out to be the most depraved bottom slut you have ever met. You know not to judge, everyone’s different, but sometimes you’ve yearned to meet someone like this guy right now in front of you.

"W-why don't you get on your knees for me?" he says quietly while giving your cock a pull that makes you weak, legs trembling as though you’d been a fuckwit again, touching that shiny elemental vein near the campsite. 

His eyes come back to stare at you, and boy he's nervous. But shit, he knows what he wants, and you damn well like that in a man. Makes you feel wanted. 

You don't say anything as you kneel down. On eye level with his zipper. You are beyond turned on by him. It's all right that he's obviously lacking in experience. It makes this all the more hotter. This is like all your fantasies wrapped into one delicious hot guy. 

Staring up with expectant eyes, you make a bit of a show of how you slowly massage your cock, clearly eager to get on with it. Seeing you work your cock kickstarts something in him, and though his next breath is a shudder, he reaches down to work open his pants, letting the black fabric slide down a bit.

Idly you note that he’s wearing full black, even down to his boxer briefs. Skintight boxer briefs. You see the outline of his cock. He isn’t hard yet, you note, but there’s no disappointment in you. It’s the nerves, you know. Happens to _every_ guy, especially the inexperienced. Either that, or they get off way too quickly, which, honestly, is also sometimes very hot.

Even so, you happily note that his cock is meaty, and the right mix between grower and shower. Without waiting for an invitation you lean in, mouthing along the outline. 

The damp hotness of your breath together with the friction does the trick. 

“Oh,” you hear him gasp, drawing a hurried breath afterwards as though hoping for composure. That fails spectacularly. He looks down at you, face a healthy flush, hands fumbling awkwardly at his sides, apparently hesitant to interrupt you.

You lean back, staring hungrily at the growing outline of his thick cock. There’s a wet spot at the tip and you can’t wait to taste him. Your eyes flick up to meet his; gripping your cock you lick your lips for him.

“What uses d’you reckon my mouth has, hm?”

The reply comes swift, however the way he conveys it through action seems to surprise himself. 

He shoves one hand into the hidden fly of his boxer briefs and pulls out his cock. 

And, oh blessed are the Astrals, it’s just like you hoped. Decently sized, meaty, veiny and uncut. With his hand gripping around its base, the tip is swelling rapidly and protruding from the foreskin, revealing plenty of wetness covering it. 

He fumbles a little with the fabric until his balls are freed and the whole package hangs tightly secured like a present. Your present, and you feel the urge to get to playing with it right away. 

Then his eyes are on you again. They are fucking smoldering. Crimson. Fucking. Heat. 

“Start sucking,” he says a bit roughly and the clear demand in his voice makes you feel a touch of goosebumps. The kind that comes with anticipation. The kind that you didn’t know you can feel when it comes to sex.

The words ‘Fuck yeah’ come to mind when he boldly presses the leaking tip to your lips.

He isn’t completely hard yet, but the moment you take him into your mouth and begin sucking on him, you can feel him harden. It’s the most divine feeling you know having a guy get hard on your tongue, and more so when you can hear him enjoy himself.

You are greedy, a cockslut even. 

Therefore there’s no subtlety necessary when things get down to sucking; it’s about satisfying an urge and there’s no flicking of tongues or other bullshit involved. You suck like your own orgasm is depending on it, varying between taking him deep and working only the tip, and the moment he’s fully hard you go to town. 

It’s just what both of you need, and the gasps, groans and moans you hear agree with you.

After only a few moments you back off, leaning back down and begin to massage both your cocks lightly, feathery touches that do nothing more but to keep the hardness there. It’s building anticipation in both of you. It’s a chase, hunting down that building orgasm. 

You can’t help yourself but to enjoy how he’s towering above you, and you fucking well enjoy the tight expression of someone trying his very hardest not to cum that looks down at you. 

There’s plenty of precum you can massage up and out of his cock and you enjoy the trembling you can see work through his legs when you lick it off of his cock.

“Fuck me,” he moans through clenched teeth. 

And isn’t that a delightful thought? But probably one that will never happen, at least not this night. Too many good things happening in a row would make you suspicious of this being a dream, and you don’t fancy waking up before he’s got the chance to cum in your mouth, and hopefully all over your face. 

“Get back to sucking,” he says gruffly while he thrusts his hips at you, pushing that wet cock back into your face. He looks mighty good when demanding things. 

Your cock and pending orgasm you readily ignore in favor of placing one hand around his cock, thumb pressing down under his balls, the other hand squeezing his tight arse.

Thoughts of what you’d like to do to that tasty arse come to your mind as you return to sucking. Delicious thoughts, to be sure, but right now all you want is to feel his cock twitch and pulse on your tongue as he’s cumming so hard that his knees give out. 

Your thumb pressing down behind his balls gives you a decent headstart for the _when_ , and until then you massage his arse while pressing him closer to you, and while you aren’t the biggest fan of taking someone so deep you might risk tasting your last meal again, you simply can’t get enough of him.

He’s making the most filthy, guttural groan when he’s starting to react _just_ right, bucking his hips and thrusting forward in shallow motions that have him rub his glans over your greedy tongue. You imagine you can taste him all over, that sweet taste of his precum smearing with every thrusting motion _all_ fucking _over_ your tongue, and you suck all the harder for it.

It drives you crazy, and you don’t think about it when your hand wanders off his arse, down his muscular thigh and straight up again, slipping in under the fabric of his boxer briefs until you can feel his tight arse skin on skin.

You squeeze his arse and find his eyes staring down at you. He looks a bit lost, and the next time you meet his thrusting motion properly with your mouth, he all but whines. Your grip around his cock tightens, and almost in response you can feel the muscles tighten under your thumb, more so than before. In fact they begin contracting. 

“I’m _so_ close,” he whispers in a hoarse voice, and it’s not a warning but an announcement.

Now you’re in a pickle. 

Do you actually want this to end already? 

You aren’t anywhere close to having enough of him yet, but you actually feel a thrill of anticipation. 

He’s gonna cum. Just for you. In your mouth.

This isn’t even a question, you think. Of course you want him to fucking cum!

You don’t have time to react in any other way but to increase your speed a little and press your thumb up, and then he’s past the point of no return. His breathing is harsh now.

The bucking of his hips slows, and your lust filled brain jumpstarts into working his cock all the quicker for it.

He wasn’t the most vocal guy until now, but that changes as soon as you can feel the pumping begin. It’s a steady buildup. The moaning grows deeper, more primal the harsher his breathing gets.

You pull back just in time, all your attention on that wet cock while you are working it with your hand. 

It twitches and then you feel the first spurt of cum hit you square over mouth and noise. 

Hastily you open your mouth wide, sticking out your tongue and immediately you reap your reward. Another thick squirt splashes into your face, landing on your tongue and at least half of it in your open mouth. More's quicky to follow. 

You free your hand from his briefs, and you furiously begin to work your cock.The taste isn’t anything to write home about, but that doesn’t stop this from being the hottest thing you can imagine right now. It’s the idea, the knowledge of the fact that you got him cumming, that you got him to cum into your mouth that drives you crazy with horniness. 

As he nears the end of his orgasm, you lean back in and take his cock into your mouth. 

He moans and there’s a groaned curse word as well, and you can feel his buckling knees touch you. You know just how much of a sensory overload he is experiencing right now. However that’s half the fun as the one giving the blowjob. It’s a feeling of power and a wee bit of meanspirited fun. 

You lick his glans, suck it clean and when you lean back, you see him staring at you, a bit worn but fully paying attention.

You swallow what’s left of his load and stick out your tongue, and you swear you can see his cock give another twitch. 

You lean back further until your back touches the wall. Your muscles are tight, keeping you rigid as you work your cock like a madman, and you really wish you had that either that damned dildo or ... perhaps his fingers working your arse open right now. That little bit extra would be just enough to tip you over.

That’s when his voice fills the silence.

“You gonna cum again?” he asks breathlessly.

The hunger in his voice is a bit surprising, but you nod eagerly. You are breathing in bursts now, small breaths that will have you see stars when you get back up.

“ _Cum_ for _me_!” he demands and touches his cock while staring at you with his crimson eyes. He’s gripping it at the base, balls and cock held in a vice, and he shows it off to you in a very, very inviting manner. 

_That_ does it.

You look him in the eyes as you shoot your load all over your belly, milking the rest of your load out of your cock until it’s too much. You shiver when you drag your hand over your over sensitive glans, flinging that last dribble of cum to the side. 

For the longest while yet, nothing but your laboured breathing fills the night, and the distant sounds of the city are drowned out by the post-orgasmic bliss, and the blood rushing through your ears.After a few moments of getting down from that ride in the clouds of hormones, you watch him put his package away. 

It’s a sobering sight, but you know it couldn’t last forever, and oh boy, why does this now have to feel so Astrals be damned awkward? You push your elbows against the wall and bob forward onto your knees. You catch his eyes, and he’s looking thoroughly uncomfortable, but also so very damned hot. Some of his hair’s clinging to his sweaty forehead, and there’s a dust of heat on his cheeks. You decide, since you are the one with the experience of you two, to take the lead. 

“That was hot,” you say quietly and pull yourself up to your feet. 

You feel thousands of pinpricks go up and down your legs as the blood begins to flow properly again, but nevertheless you fumble a bit awkwardly at your pants to find a tissue. However the only thing you find is your wallet, your keys and the receipt for the drinks you had. 

Without a word the twink stuffs his hands into the pockets of his pants and pulls out a handkerchief. “Here,” he says lamely. 

You accept it without hesitation and smile at him. “Thanks,” you say and begin to wipe your face and then your belly clean. “Gets super crusty when it dries. Hella uncomfortable on the face.”

You cringe a little at your words, and then some more when you hold the thoroughly cumstained handkerchief out for him.  
  
“Keep it,” he mutters, and you can’t blame him one bit for it. 

After stuffing the handkerchief into your pocket, you pull your shirt back into place and stuff your fully spent cock back into your pants.

He huffs and then makes a small sound in the back of his throat. “Never thought I’d do something like this,” he says quietly, looking at your face.

“Glad you did,” you say and grin. “Got a name? We could—”

You are interrupted by the sounds of rushed footsteps.

You are startled. Badly so. But you count yourself lucky whoever’s coming hasn’t come a few minutes earlier. The footsteps come to a halt somewhere nearby. 

“Noct?” calls a voice, maybe from up the empty street, ‘round the corner somewhere. It’s hard to place, really. “You there, buddy?”

“Shit,” mutters the twink quietly, a sudden panic in his mimic. 

He looks you in the eye before turning his head to reply.

“Yeah,” he calls. “I’m here.”

“Are you all right?”

“Yeah, just—” he calls back, falling quiet as he turns back to look at you. 

Something flashes through his face and without warning he leans in and gives you a kiss. The surprise fades quickly as he shows skill with his tongue that makes your belly feel like something very hot and needy is waking up. You make a whimpery, helpless sound as he leaves off, all thoughts about asking him out forgotten.

“Sorry, gotta go,” he says, and then shouting aloud, “Coming!”

He dashes off while you stand there, stunned and stupid like a damned Anak calf.

“Don’t make us worry like that,” chides the other voice as the dashing footsteps of Noct slow down. “You know we gotta leave early in the morning.”

“Sorry,” you hear Noct say, and there’s a chuckle in his voice. “Umbra showed up.”

“Oh,” says the other voice, and you hear their footsteps get more distant as they begin to walk away. Their voices begin to fade too. “He really does find you anywhere, doesn’t he?”

“Yeah,” says Noct, happily. “Led me to discover a whole new thing ‘bout myself.”

“That’s good?”

“Hope so,” says Noct, laughing. “Hey Prompto?”

“Yeah, buddy?

“I think I like both girls and guys.”

There’s a splutter of surprise in the distance, and then their voices are too faded to understand.

You have a stupid grin on your face as you leave the alley.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
